


2 Impostors 1 Vent

by Kafian



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, POV Third Person, Parody, Short One Shot, headcanon that the impostor’s tongue is an erogenous zone, kind of
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Dokładnie to, co mówi tytuł. Nic dodać, nic ująć.
Relationships: Black/Red (Among Us), Impostor/Impostor (Among Us)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	2 Impostors 1 Vent

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, this is my life now.
> 
> Przyjaciele namówili mnie na napisanie tego, możecie więc oczekiwać jeszcze czegoś z Among Us w przyszłości.

Spotkali się na skrzyżowaniu czterech odgałęzień wentylacyjnych. Miejsca było na tyle dużo, że Czerwony zrobił miejsce Czarnemu, aby ten przeszedł w upragnioną stronę. Zdziwił się, jednak gdy ten ani drgnął, tylko przyglądał się mu w ciszy.

Po kilku sekundach trwania w bezruchu Czerwony zauważył krew na skafandrze Czarnego i poczuł dumę. Skinął swojemu partnerowi głową, dając mu znać, że dobrze wykonana robota zawsze zostanie doceniona.

Rozwarł paszczę i swoim długim jęzorem zmył krew ze swojego towarzysza, pozbywając się jakiegokolwiek śladu na ich niekorzyść. Czarny wydał z siebie gardłowy dźwięk, po czym wystawił swój język i splótł go wokół tego od Czerwonego. 

Ich zabawa trwała do momentu, aż obaj nie osiągnęli zadowalającej ich ulgi. Wymienili się spojrzeniami, zamykając swe paszcze.

Po wyjściu z wentylacji jedynym wspomnieniem o ich wspólnej chwili zapomnienia było gorąco pulsujące w ich jęzorach.  
  


A kiedy na statku rozległ się odgłos wadliwego reaktora, obaj skupili się na swoim zadaniu.   
  


Przeżyć i pozbyć się członków załogi.


End file.
